The Perfect Revenge: Sequel to The Dare
by Unknownred
Summary: Sasuke wants to teach Sakura a lesson. He comes up with an idea after hearing Naruto mention the gossip column being a hit. Intrigued by his idea, Sasuke turns Sakura's world upside down. What is Sasuke plotting? What will happen? Find out! RxR!


The Perfect Revenge: Sequel to The Dare

By: Unknownred

X

X

X

Summary: Sasuke wants to teach Sakura a lesson. He comes up with an idea after hearing Naruto mention the gossip column being a hit. Intrigued by his idea, Sasuke turns Sakura's world upside down. What is Sasuke plotting? What will happen? Find out! RxR!

X

X

A/N: I finally thought of an idea for Sasuke to get back at Sakura. It's not that cliché but it's also not that rare. Please RxR!

X

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/ General

X

X

After being humiliated by that strange girl, Sasuke sits on his sofa, thinking of ways to get back at that stupid girl. How dare she embarrass him? What has he done to her? Of course, he already punished Naruto for starting up a riot and spreading gossip of him being a pervert two months ago but this, this was very interesting. He just couldn't disregard this memory— besides; it's already on the web archives. He may be the mayor's son but that doesn't mean the web would give up a video just like that. Curse YouTube…

He looked around at the blinking lights of his arcade room. Suddenly the door to the arcade room opened and lights streamed in from outside. Blond hair rushed forward, blue eyes shining with glee and a huge grin could blind anyone or anything that comes into his path. Naruto giggled, "Sasuke! You'll never guess what!"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and shaded his eyes with the palm of his hand, "You won a coupon book at a Ramen eating contest?"

Naruto paused, and looked away, pouting, "I wish!" But this deterrent comment didn't stop Naruto from what he was going to say. "Anyway, did you hear about the gossip column?"

Sasuke took his hand away and glanced at Naruto boringly, "No and I'm not interested."

"It seems that this week's column is a bit hit!" Naruto continued, obviously not caring if Sasuke had a say of opinion or not. He jumped up and down for a moment at a thought and then jumped onto the sofa Sasuke was sitting on.

"Yah!" Sasuke grunted aloud, moving away from Naruto. Annoyed, Sasuke glared at Naruto who didn't seem to notice and was oblivious to Sasuke's mood. "You're such a girl."

Naruto stopped giggling and faced Sasuke with a surprise look. He placed a hand to his chest and feigned hurt, "Oh, teme, you hurt me with your cold words!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and legs. Naruto tilted his head in thought and pouted, "Are you still mad that Sakura got you good? Even though it was only from a dare she got."

Sasuke averted his eyes to the big screen TV that hung from the far side wall. Just remembering his spotlight of being played, Sasuke grounded his fists tightly. That smug look she wore back then, made him grit his teeth in annoyance. Sakura, the girl with the pink hair— she is useless in every way possible. How can a girl like that even exist and by high standards, live next door to him.

It wasn't his intention to spy on her that time around, he just happened to walk into his room and found his window open. From across his window, was a bathroom of that pink hair girl and to prove it, there she stood in a robe, her back to him. He guessed she didn't see him standing there, just looking at her with annoying thoughts picking at him.

"First kisses are pure, I guess." Naruto shrugged and leaned back into the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. "What do you think teme?"

Sasuke snapped out from his thoughts. Something small was tugging at the back of his mind, something strange that had perked his interest. "Hm?"

"All the girls I know have been idolizing over the love tests in magazines." Naruto put a finger to his chin and thought aloud, "You think Hinata chan cares about first kisses?"

"If she hasn't dated anyone yet, she's probably saving it for you, dimwit." Sasuke shook his head, trying to search deeper in his mind what had perked his interest. It must have been something that Naruto had said that must have caught his attention. Strange, he thought, chuckling, what did Naruto say that made him this interested?

"Eh?" Naruto gasped, and jumped up on his seat, "You think so?"

"Oi! Sasuke, teme, you think Sakura chan has given her first kiss away?" Naruto spoke up nervously, scratching the back of his head.

It was obvious that Naruto had a thing for Sakura years back but after getting to know Hinata, Naruto started to feel something flutter inside his stomach that he couldn't quite name.

_There!_ It struck Sasuke, the thought (that something) that has been tugging at him for the past five minutes or so. An idea to get back at Sakura for crossing the line and this could be it that he'd be able to use it as blackmail. He will steal her first kiss. All he needed was a plan, starting with a player.

X

X

A person with a cold personality is what girls aim for, quoted from one of the One Girl's top magazines. Sasuke smirked, closing the magazine and throwing it on top of the coffee table. He walked to the napkin dispenser and took a napkin to wipe off the germs of anyone who had touched or held the mag.

Sasuke had everything arranged. The plan was all thought up and ready to roll. All he had to do was sit and watch.

First, he hired a player to accidentally bump into Sakura and befriend her.

"_I want you to get her on your good side." Sasuke said into the phone, "Then get closer to her as possible, but not so soon."_

"_That's it?" The deep voice was flat on the line, as he snickered, "Simple."_

"_Concentrate!" Sasuke snapped, glaring daggers outside his bay window, "I'm not paying you for nothing!"_

"_Understood." Then the line went dead and Sasuke stood there, with a satisfied smug look on his face. _

"_Fantastic."_

X

The young man reported every night to Sasuke, starting with how he bumped into Sakura during a stormy night. She was rushing down the street, heading for the bus shelter to catch a ride to the pub.

_He stood there in his nice suit, holding an umbrella over his head as he walked down the lane and spotted the girl he was assigned to right away. Her pink hair was a give away and that led him to how he was supposed to meet her. _

_Strolling down the walkway, he stuck out his foot just as Sakura was running past him and tripped her. She flew forward and skidded on the wet pavement. He feigned his act and ran to her, kneeling and lending out his hand. _

"_Are you alright?" He spoke, dropping his umbrella and letting his hair get wet in the rain in effect as his eyes met hers. _

_She gasped and looked away, blushing. She gave him a small meek answer and took his hand. He helped her up and asked again if she was alright. She thanked him. He grinned, "I'm glad that you're not hurt; we can't have a young pretty girl like yourself get hurt from a fall."_

_Sakura's bottom lip fell in astonishment and nodded shyly. The young man brushed his suit's cuffs and ran his hand through his hair. _

_Sakura stood there, her eyes watching his hands and even, didn't mind standing in the rain. Then the realization swept over her as she snapped out of her stupor, "Y-your umbrella!"_

_The young man looked around and found his umbrella lying upside down at the side of the road. Sakura ran towards it, shaking it from the drops of rain and returned it to him. He gave her a sweet smile of gratefulness, "Thank you miss…?"_

"_Oh!" Sakura brushed a wet lock from her face, "Sakura. Haruno, Sakura."_

_He smiled and took the umbrella from her, "Pleasure to meet you, Sakura. You may call me Sai."_

"_Sai…" Sakura tried saying his name._

"_Can I buy you a drink as an apology?"_

_Sakura looked at him with surprise and then quickly recovered by nodding giddily. _

After Sakura went on several dates with Sai over the past week, Sasuke gave Sai the next steps to corrupting Sakura's girly feelings. This was getting amusing more and more and he couldn't wait until the conclusion came. He laughed aloud.

_Sai walked into the club that he picked out especially for his breakup scene with Sakura. It was usually the only club that was a good place to dump a girl, any girl Sai had dated. He also found it amusing that Sakura actually believed he was a good guy; well tonight he'll reveal his true colors. _

"_Sai!"A high shriek came from the doorway. Sai turned to the person, ending the call and placing his phone in his back pocket. Sakura weaved through the group of people who passed by her. _

_He smiled with amusement playing on the corner of his lips but he finally understood why Sasuke wanted it to be this way. No matter how sinister Sasuke can be, it was his job to mess with this girl's feelings. He didn't care; he was getting paid after all. It was time to play innocent. _

_It was suddenly dark in the room and then streams of lights flashed on and off, different colors flying across the room as the loud music erupt from the speakers on the stage. Sai heard Sakura laugh as she came closer. It was almost that time for his acquaintance to arrive and Sakura would be off his hands._

"_There you are!" Sakura walked up to Sai, giving him a huge smile. Sai gave her a look-over. She was wearing a loose party dress, with small slits on the sleeve and satin fabric running down the dress hems and black tights underneath, matching her black flats. "I was looking all over for you. You said to meet at the front— why are you all the way over here?"_

_Sai leaned back on the counter of the bar and met Sakura's eyes once more. He gave her a weird look, "I'm sorry, have we met?"_

_Sakura's smile faltered. She playfully punched Sai's arm and smiled again, "Oh stop it, you."_

_Sai chuckled with a huff of annoyance, "Excuse me, but what's your name?"_

_Sakura stood there with a puzzled look and gave Sai a deep stare of acknowledgment, "Oh come on Sai, you know who I am!"_

_Sai smiled awkwardly and looked down at the watch on his wrist. As if on cue, Sai's name was slurred and arms wrapped tightly around Sai's waist. "Hey there, handsome!"_

_Sai watched Sakura's expression turned from surprise to jealousy. He wanted to laugh at her but he had to go on with his plan. He turned his attention to the drunken girl behind him. "Hey there, beautiful… Miss me?"_

_The girl turned to him and pulled his face down where she planted a full lip-lock on his gorgeous face. "Do you have to ask?" Sai knew instantly what Sakura was thinking and glanced back to see Sakura's uncomfortable state, her mouth falling open as she stared at the scene before her. _

"_Who's she?" _

_Sai straightened up, "No body."_

_Hit her where it hurts. "I don't know her."_

_Sai laced his fingers with the drunken girl and asked if she was ready to go. Sakura took a step forward, hesitant but quick to grab his jacket and turned him halfway to her. "But we—"_

"_We what?" Sai gave her a annoyed look, "Met? Dated?"_

_Sakura fell silent, her eyes filling with tears of confusion and recognition and betrayal. Sai lifted his hand and gripped her chin. Sakura looked up into his eyes as he bent down to whisper into her ear, "It was fun but you're not worth my paycheck."_

_Sai fell away, being dragged by the other girl into the crowd of dancers; leaving Sakura standing alone, awkwardly. _

That's where Sasuke comes in, sitting on his bed playing video games with Naruto. He knew somehow Sakura was going to get the hint that he was behind it all and she'll be coming to vent her anger out on him. But it was worth playing her without him doing all the work.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled at the TV as his fingers pressed the buttons on the controller, "Die, die, die!"

Suddenly, the phone rang and Sasuke pressed pause as he reached over and answered the phone. "What?"

Naruto continued playing on his part, still trying to beat the heck out of Sasuke's teammates, even without knowing that Sasuke had pause his part of the game, making it useless for Naruto to win.

"Let her in." Sasuke ended the call, putting the phone back in its original position on the stand. He reached over, and returned to the game.

Sasuke could feel the corners of his lips turn up as he heard distant stomping up the staircase and finally, his door flinging open, banging the wall as expected. Sasuke looked up and gave Sakura a look of acknowledgment. She was indeed mad and ready to tear him apart.

She angrily stomped over to the TV set and pulled out the plug, making the screen go black and Naruto yelling in shock, "What! What happened! I was about to kill the life out of—"

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura yelled; her face filled with rage, "Get out before _I_ kill you!"

Naruto, standing there stopped his riot and looked at Sakura in surprise, "Oh hey Sakura chan, when did you get here?"

Sakura growled, giving him three seconds to get out the room before she explodes. Without any reason, Sakura stepped forward and Naruto bolted to the door, his cries loud enough to shake the house.

Finally they were alone and Sasuke was enjoying this every second of the way. "You think this is funny?" Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, glowering with hatred.

Sasuke stood up, dropping his game controller near the game box. "I don't know what you mean."

Sakura's chest was rising as she took another step forward, grabbing Sasuke's shirt and wrenching it with her grip, "You enjoy tearing people's hearts out?"

Sasuke paused, and looked down at her, "You're annoying."

"Do you!" Sakura shouted, yanking him to her.

Sasuke let out a chuckle and turned his attention to the side, then his eyes averted back to hers, "You're not crying, are you?"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke stood, his hand now on her own, loosening her grip, "I was just having a little fun."

Sakura gaped, her bottom lip opened as his words sunk in her gut. Her eyes slowly fell as she hung her head in astonishment, still clinging to his shirt. Sasuke sighed, and stood there glancing down at the girl before him.

"What _little_ are you making my life out to be?" Sakura whispered harshly, giving him a hard push. Sasuke took a step back. "Are you _that_ bored?"

Unexpectedly there came a knock on the door and a meek voice replied, "Sa—"

"Get out Naruto!" Sakura whispered, siding away and bending down to grab a controller. Naruto looked at the two before opening his mouth again but before words could pour out, a loud shriek rumbled passed his lips as a game controller was thrown at him.

Naruto had used the door as a shield, swinging it shut behind him. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" His cries faded from outside the room, including outside the estate.

Sakura huffed heavily and fell onto the sofa Naruto was occupying earlier. Sasuke licked his lips as his charcoal eyes fell on Sakura's befallen state. Did he calculated his plan right? He was pretty sure it went smoothly as possible and it had. But why was there, this empty feeling inside him. He parted his lips and breathed from his mouth instead of his nose.

Sakura shook her head and stood up. She took a few steps towards the direction of the door.

"Wait." Sasuke held up a hand, and stepped into her view. "I have something to say."

Sakura looked up, her eyes void of feeling as she was all ears. "What is it? Not done having fun yet?"

Sasuke lowered his face towards hers, "Be quiet so I can talk."

Sakura's breath quickened as Sasuke's breathed into her hair giving her skin a prickle of goose bumps. Instead, Sasuke turned his head and his lips fell on top of Sakura's. For a moment, Sakura stood there, stunned and frozen to the spot. Registering what happened; Sakura gripped Sasuke's arms, trying to push him off. "MMM!"

Sasuke felt the flutter of her arms but really it was her batting him in the chest to let her go. But why would he? It'd be a waste just to end it there. He took a few steps forward as she took steps backwards until she backed into the foot of his bed. Smirking into the kiss, Sakura gasped her eyes widening as panic rushed through her veins.

Taking the action to stick his tongue in her open mouth, he pushed her down onto his bed, their lips still locked. Deepening the kiss, Sakura was trapped and she didn't know what to do. Here, Sasuke was kissing her. Kissing her! She had never been in this state before, didn't know what to do or how to deal with it. Sasuke knew this and still, he enjoyed every second of it.

With his hands on the side of her face, there was no escape for Sakura to turn away. She was trapped with Sasuke's tongue roaming her cavern, oh, but his kisses were very… Sakura didn't realize her eyes had fluttered close at the impact until she didn't smell Sasuke's scent anymore or feel the warmth of his lips on hers.

Sasuke watched her eyes snap open and she turned, her hands flying to cover her face. But Sasuke wouldn't let that happen as he hovered over her once again and drew her hands apart and stared at her blushing face. "You like?"

Sakura's eyes started tear up as she spat at him, wriggling around, "No stupid! That was my first kiss!"

Sasuke stared down at her, his eyes dazzling with entertainment, "I know."

Sakura eyes widened, as a single tear ran down the side of her face. He smirks and whispers, "But I was talking about my revenge."

Sakura's eyes widen as everything that had happened started to piece together. "The dare…" she breathed out as Sasuke blew on her collarbone. His eyes averted to the side and then back to Sakura. Getting the hint, Sakura's eyes slowly turned aside and what she saw made her cry out as Sasuke nipped her neck. On the top corner of Sasuke's room, facing the bed was a security camera, the red light blinking in mockery.

X

X

X

A/N: Hey guys, in the end I was stuck on deciding if I wanted Sasuke to give her butterfly kisses after she sees the security camera or make Sasuke end his whole play… but give me heads up if you want a trilogy to The Dare! Thanks for reading!

P.S. – No hard feelings towards the character Sai. Sorry Sai-fans!


End file.
